Transformers, via which electrical voltage is up-converted for transmission over large distance and down-converted for delivery to local customers, is a century old technology, developed with the advent of electrical technology.
After years of technical progress, power transformers have achieved good performance, but still suffer a significant amount of power loss. This power loss is caused principally by the excessively long core in the process of stepping-up or stepping-down an applied input voltage. As the available energy source, oil, for electrical power generation becomes more expensive, and controversial, a reduction in the power lost in power transformers becomes increasing more desirable.
With respect to energy savings, the present state of the art, with substantially rectangular configuration inherits two major problems: an irregular, non-uniform electrical field and a heat-accumulating winding assembly.
Hence, there is a need in the industry for a power transformer configuration that provides for significant reduction in the power loss generated within the transformer.